Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{45} - \sqrt{5}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{45} - \sqrt{5}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 5} - \sqrt{5}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{5} - \sqrt{5}$ $= 3\sqrt{5} - \sqrt{5}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 - 1 )\sqrt{5} = 2\sqrt{5}$